Before Love Comes a Storm
by abbytemple
Summary: Hikaru is tired of keeping his feelings for Haruhi. Someone helps Haruhi's fear of thunderstorms decrease. Haruhi is tired of hiding her feelings too. Haruhi/Hikaru. Lots of fluff and stuff. I don't own Ouran.
1. Chapter 1

**My first OHSHC fanfic with Hikaru/Haruhi pairing. Enjoy!**

**Haruhi's POV**

I walked into the unused music room where the Host Club held. Tamaki wanted to have a surprise meeting today.

"Haruhi!" I heard Hikaru yell behind me. I smiled and turned around to greet him.

"Hey," I smiled at him. Hikaru smiled back at me and put his arm around my shoulder. I looked back at him and noticed that he was blushing a little bit. I smiled even more to myself and giggled.

"So Haruhi, what's been happening?" Hikaru asked, his voice sounding a little shaky.

"Not much," I shrugged. I noticed he was nervously looking around and his grip on me got a little tighter.

"Good…um Haruhi," Hikaru started his sentence, then stopped.

"Yeah, what is it Hikaru?" I asked putting my hand on his hand that was on my shoulder.

"Uh, never mind," Hikaru stuttered. I couldn't understand why Hikaru was acting so unusual.

As we got to the unused music room Hikaru took his arm away from my shoulder and opened the door for me.

"Thanks," I said. We walked in to find everyone already there.

"You're late," Kyoya said looking up from his notebook he always wrote in.

"Sorry about that, we got distracted," Hikaru said faster than he would usually talk. Everyone, even Kaoru was looking at him strangely. Tamaki's face got red as it always did when one of the twins said something that bothered him.

"Anyway, boss, what's the reason for us being here?" Kaoru broke the silence and asked Tamaki.

"Well, I think that the Host Club should throw another party!" Tamaki's face lit up when he told us his new idea.

"I think that's a great idea!" Honey jumped up in the air, excited about the idea.

"That's not a bad idea," Kyoya said fixing his glasses.

"Great, I think we should start thinking of somewhere to hold the party before we announce it," Tamaki smiled.

"Let's go see some places around the school, we should have the party in a different location than last time," Honey said excitedly.

"Right now?" Mori asked. Honey nodded.

"I don't see what the damage is, but we need a place that's big enough and since we only go to certain classes we don't know how big the other classrooms are because some are bigger than the other," Kyoya made his point.

"Let's explore!" Honey smiled.

I stayed quiet while everyone went to see where to hold the party. I walked out too still not saying anything.

I walked down the hallway with no one else in sight. It was gloomy outside and it looked like it was going to rain. I was begging for it not to thunder or lightning. The thought of it made me shake a little.

I randomly walked into one of the classrooms at the opposite end of the hallway. I couldn't stop looking outside. If it wasn't raining the day of the party, outside

I thought about the rain. I thought about the thunder, the lightning, the darkness. I whimpered before looking back to the window and leaving the classroom.

Then, I heard the sounds of thunder. I ran into the nearest classroom since most of the teachers were gone. I curled up into one of the corners of the room farthest from the window. I whimpered and put my head between my knees and started to cry. All I had to do was wait until this was over. Alone.

**Hikaru's POV**

I was calmly walking down the hall when I heard the thunder and lightning starting.

"Haruhi," I thought out loud. There was no one else in the hall to help me find her. I started checking each classroom that I walked past until I was half way down the hall and still didn't find her. I didn't know. Tears started forming in my eyes. I didn't know she was afraid of thunder storms until I left her to face one on her own. I still regret leaving her alone and helpless and so afraid. After that I tried to forget her but I couldn't. It wasn't possible for me.

I knew I've always loved her, but I was so afraid to tell her. I was afraid of ruining my bond with Kaoru. She was still always in my head when I wanted her to be in my arms.

I kept looking for her and I knew I wouldn't stop looking until I found her. I walked into every room, checked every corner and closet and under the desks.

I almost ran to the last class room on the floor and in the corner of the room was a crying, shaking, curled up Haruhi.

**Haruhi's POV**

"Haruhi!" I heard someone yell my name. Hikaru? I looked up to see Hikaru coming towards me and kneeling down to be face to face with me.

"Hikaru?" I whimpered and put my head down again. I felt him sit next to me and take me in his arms. Another lightning bolt came down, I whimpered and hid in Hikaru's chest. He held me tight and caressed my hair gently.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru got my attention.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"I knew," Hikaru was confusing me. He was acting strange all day

"You knew what?" I looked up at him, noticing he had tears in his eyes. I've never seen Hikaru cry before. Usually Hikaru could control his feelings.

"I knew there was going to be a thunder storm," Hikaru said quietly as his grasp on me tightened once again.

"Oh," I couldn't think of anything else to say. That's why he's been acting weird.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, I should have told you," Hikaru said softly, almost in a tone that said he was embarrassed.

"It's ok," I tried to smile for him, but more thunder rumbled and I hid in his chest again. I started to cry again and Hikaru shushed me and kissed my hair gently.

"Why did you try to find me?" I whispered into his chest.

"I didn't want you to be alone," Hikaru whispered in my ear.

"Why?" I really did want to know why. I knew he was my best friend but I still wanted to know the reason he didn't want me to be alone.

"I…love you," Hikaru stuttered. I didn't know what I was hearing. I looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"You…do?" I so was shocked and not that shocked at the same time that I forgot about the thunder. Almost.

Hikaru smiled and nodded.

"How?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru held my shaking hand and kissed it gently.

"How do you love me?" I had always been a little insecure about myself. I had worried that I would never find someone. I had no breasts, no curves and it gave me the look of a boy's body.

"You're beautiful Haruhi, not just on the outside but on the inside, I love you because of your personality and because you're you," I listened to every word Hikaru said. Did he really mean it?

"Do you really mean it?" I guess I was thinking out loud. The thunder was getting louder and I was getting scared. I whimpered and tears formed in my eyes again.

"Hey, hey, it's ok," Hikaru comforted me.

"Did you mean it?" I asked again because we were interrupted by the thunder.

"I really, really, really mean it," Hikaru kissed me lightly on my lips.

I felt my cheeks getting red. Hikaru ran his fingers over my lips and didn't take his eyes off me. He leaned in and this time the kiss didn't surprise me and I kissed him back. I felt my fears slowly start to fade as he slowly moved his lips with mine. I felt like I didn't have a care in the world. I melted into his arms as his hands roamed my body. I felt like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. My arms were around his neck clinging to him for dear life. He had one arm around my waist and the other one resting on my thigh. When I thought I couldn't breathe, I broke off the kiss.

"What's the matter?" Hikaru said out of breath.

"Nothing," I laughed. I looked out of the window and saw that the rain stopped. I smiled.

"Haruhi," Hikaru started.

"Yes?" My full attention was on him.

"Will you be happy with me?" Hikaru pushed my hair out of my face.

"Yes!" I nodded.

"Good," Hikaru laughed and kissed my cheek.

"How will we end up telling the rest?" I asked.

"How will we tell Kaoru?" Hikaru asked. I shrugged.

"I think we should go find the rest," I suggested. Hikaru nodded. We got up and walked out to the hallway and saw the rest on the other side of the hall in front of the unused music room.

"Hey!" Hikaru yelled to the rest. He took my hand and we ran to them.

"Where were you, we looked everywhere for you two?" Kaoru asked

"Is my little Haruhi ok?" Tamaki hugged me until Hikaru pulled him off.

"I think it's time for all of us to go home now, we've all had quite a day, especially Haruhi," Kyoya had a good point. In my opinion, that was the best thing he said all day.

"Good idea," I yawned. I was ready to go to sleep. Hikaru put his arm around me and tilted his head towards the rest. I nodded curling up in his arms and rested my head on his chest, ready to fall asleep any moment.

"What are you two doing?" Tamaki said through his teeth. It got the attention of the rest of the Host Club. I opened my eyes and looked at Hikaru.

"We're dating," Hikaru announced. I nodded and smiled.

"Wow, a lot of things really did happen today," Kaoru laughed.

"That's nice," Kyoya replied. Tamaki was sulking in a corner, Mori smiled, and Honey was jumping up and down and hugging us.

"If you don't me asking, how did this happen?" Kaoru asked Hikaru and I.

"Well, a lot of things happened today," Hikaru laughed almost quoting Kaoru.

It was true, a lot can happen in a day!

**That may or may not have been a pathetic story. You tell me. Did you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. I'm back from the dead tonight, this is the last chapter.**

**Haruhi's POV**

A lot of things happened that day. I realized what it was like to love someone, I never loved someone like I loved Hikaru. Kaoru was ok with me spending time with his twin. Hikaru said it'd be nice for Kaoru to have some time alone sometimes. Hikaru and I would spend time telling each other childhood stories. We' d either laugh or cry while listening to each other's stories. I felt like he was the one for me. But we were still young, we had a lot ahead of ourselves.

**Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
